


A Call From The Sea (FE AU)

by Pastelbooks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth Mermaid, Claude is a pirate, Drama & Romance, Established My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem AU, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Rapahel - Freeform, Romance, Sylvain, Top Claude von Riegan, bylethxclaude, lorenz - Freeform, mermaid au, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbooks/pseuds/Pastelbooks
Summary: Byleth is a traveling Mermaid who swims across the pacific following her group. Byleth one day gets captured by a Pirate, Claude. In exchange for her freedom she offers Claude her knowledge of treasures in the Pacific. Claude soon learns that the treasure has been with him all along.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Claude sighed his hand resting on his chin, He certainly didn’t want to spend his day negotiating with a man in a tent offering him his... “Special Map”  
He had been working as the leader of his fleet for about 4 years now.. At a young age of 25 he owned a giant boat he called “The Ashen Demon” and along with him where his crew mates; Sylvain, Lorenz and Rapahel. All of them had there special way of combat and strategy. 

Claude of course didn’t dress the role of leader. He had his curly dark brown locks always messed up sometimes covering his eyes, unlike his beard being small and even. He wore a plain white button top the top two button undone with his chest hair peeking out with brown pants and giant boots that could be heard anywhere. 

His crewmates dressed in the same attire, Lorenz alway had to look well groomed and his clothes couldn’t be stained or wrinkled or he’d throw a fit, Slyvain always had to unbutton the top four buttons to make his chest show and had to puff up his chest no matter what. Rapahels shirt was too small and the buttons looked like they where about to go flying at any second.  
Together they looked like an odd bunch but they all played there part and where damn good at it. 

“Ok old man....Humor me this, This very map leads to 5 different treasures?!?!?”  
The old man chuckled lightly and nodded softly.  
“Why yes..that is if you can catch it..”  
Slyvain walked over peeking at the map on the table.  
“I dunno...Claude If I Where you I’d just pass.”  
Slyvain waved his hand and walked to the entrance of the tent looking around the boardwalk and keeping an eye on the ship. 

Lorenz was admiring the jewelry and the many paintings that where neatly stacked on the ground carefully using his index finger to pull each and every one away to view the next giving simple “oohs and aaahs”  
Raphael looked like a bull in a china shop trying to move around the small things and quietly apologizing. 

Claude watched his crewmates sighing softly and pushing his hair out of his face to look at the old man again.  
“I don’t know what game this is but how does 150 coins sound..?”  
The old man smirked.  
“Deal”

Slyvain sighed and put his hands behind his head.  
“Mannnnnn! I can’t believe you bought that!!! Do you even remember what happened last time we bought a map from a merchant?!?!”  
Raphael shook and shook his head.  
“I’d prefer not too...my lord those spiders almost gobbled is up!!!”  
Lorenz rolled his eyes.  
“And to think our valuable leader had learned a lesson..”  
Claude sighed and continued walking down the boardwalk examining the map.  
“Cmon guys!!! You can’t go think every single map is cursed to be bad!”  
They all looked at him and sighed.  
“Now Cmon lets go get the boat started!”

The crew walked on the plank leading to the boat as Raphael began to crank the anchor back and Slyvain ran to the sails pulling on the rope to bring them towards the motion of the wind. 

Claude showed Lorenz the map as he shook his head.  
“Claude this is outrageous! Did you even look at this blasphemy!!! It leads us to the middle of the ocean!!”  
Claude nodded.  
“Hey! Ya never know! That’s the reason why I paid so much for the damn thing!!!”  
Lorenz rolled his eyes as Claude set the map infront of the wheel .

“Alright Lorenz...Just follow the compass and we will be there in no time!!”  
Lorenz grabbed the wheel and looked up to Slyvain for the thumbs up and waited for a whistle from Raphael.  
As soon as he got the thumbs up he got a loud whistle from Raphael and began to turn the bot along with Slyvains help of pulling the sail strings.  
Claude walked down the steps to the bottom deck and patted Raphael on the back. 

“Hey! Your optimistic! What do you think!!”  
Raphael looked up at the sky his finger on his chin.  
“Hmmmm...well..this has a 50/50 chance of being good..or a dud.. so! I’m gonna say that our chances are pretty good!!”  
Claude laughed and hit his back once more.  
“NOW that’s what I want to hear!!!”

Lorenz called down;  
“What that you where totally wrong about this whole thing?!?!”  
Claude laughed.  
“No my comrade!! That we have a good chance of striking big!!!”  
Claude turned and looked back out to the ocean.  
“I have a good feeling...”

Byleth never swam far from her school...She always knew the plan of action and what route everyone was taking...She was one of 20 mermaids.  
She wasn’t exactly the proudest of herself, Her light green hair traveled down her back and her scales illuminated a light blue and gold color..Her tail was a little busted but it wasn’t her fault she was cursed with a butterfly tail. Her scales carefully stopped at her hips and turned patchy and traveled up to cover her breasts, To humans it almost looked like she was wearing a very very low V neck dress.  
Byleth sighed and watched as her school picked up the pace.

“Geez..what’s the hurry..we only have until The end of August to get to the landmark...  
She looked over her shoulder to see the small fishes scattering about.  
“Huh..that’s odd..normally they follow us too...”  
Byleth stopped seeing her school travel ahead as she went over to check on the small group of fishes who blankly stared at her.  
“Hey...you all alright you look like you’ve seen a-“  
Byleth was cut short as she saw a giant shadow appear out of nowhere...  
“A ship....?”

She turned her head to see her school was gone.  
“Oh no....I have to hurry or else....-“  
Byleth gasped seeing a large black net fall to the top of the water causing the fish to scramble.  
“I HAVE TO BE QUICK!!”  
Byleth quickly turned towards to where she last saw her school and gave one flip with her tail to feel a sharp pain go through her. She was caught in the net. 

“Shit shit shit!!!  
Byleth leaned forward trying to bite and pull on the rope soon learning that there was no escape.  
“H-help!!!!! Please!!! Anybody!!!!”  
The more Byleth screamed the more she felt the tug of the rope slowly bringing her up.  
“What have I done...”

Byleth suddenly felt the warm sunlight on her skin as she was hoisted up of the water, She looked up to see a very buff man shout.  
“C-CLAUDE....!!! I think you need to see this....”  
Byleth tried to pull the rope even more, her tail obviously injured and severely damaged.  
She was then greeted with two more surprised faces. One of which looked her up and down smiling, he pulled back his orange hair chuckling.  
“Well well..looks like we got ourselfs a little fishy fishy...~”  
The purple haired man slapped him on the back of his head.  
“HUSH SLYVAIN!!!”  
She then head loud boots move along the boat and then his green emerald eyes met her blue ocean ones.  
“Well...Guess the map wasn’t wrong...looks like we did find some treasure...”


	2. Deal?

Byleth has never been so mortified in her whole entire life. Her whole body froze as she looked upon the tan male. She could feel all of the net pressing up on her skin and scales, And the wind blowing softly...The sounds too..There where few Mermaids who could say that that have had a full body experience above the sea. 

Claude smiled.   
“You are what the map must of been leading too...”.  
Claude snapped his fingers a few times.   
“Raphael bring her on board!”  
The big man quickly spun the wheel hoisting the net up quickly causing Byleth to flinch.  
“Ah!”

Claude raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.   
“Are you hurt...?”

Sylvain looked at her tail to see it was pretty beat up.   
Sylvain hummed thinking and then nodding.   
“I have an idea Claude! Raphael keep her right there!”  
Sylvain opened up a trap door on the deck and walked down the stairs and called up to Lorenz.   
“Aye!!! I need a little help here!!! Lorenz you free?!?”

Lorenz sighed and walked down the stairs to Sylvain.  
“Sylvain!!! How the hell are we going to get this up there?!”  
“Cmon mannnnn! I think it would be perfect!”  
There was a sigh from Lorenz again.   
“Fine! I’m telling you right now if I get dirty I’m not going to forgive you!”

Byleth watched as she saw the back of the orange haired man slowing walking up the steps.   
“Ok you got it...?”  
Lorenz called back.  
“Yeah! Don’t you drop it on my foot!!!!”

Claude turned to see the two of them carrying up a giant empty fish tank with 4 small wheels, He remembered buying it some time ago to put some rare fish in the tank to sell for coins. Sadly it never really worked out so he had cleaned out the tank and put it away for storage, He was shocked it hadn’t broken yet due to all the swaying and moving of the boat.

“Hey! Here Claude! Would this be good for the fishy!”  
Sylvain smiled and set it down on the deck and rolled it infront of him and dusted his hands off.  
“This things hugeeeee! I’m sure she will have plenty of room to swim around!”  
Byleth grabbed the netting and looked at the fish tank.

“Great idea Slyvain!!!! Now we just need some water!!!”  
Claude looked around as his eyes met the stairs leading to back to the basement of the ship.   
“I’ll be right back!”  
He ran down the stairs down the trap door. 

Raphael gripped the net wheel tightly,   
“Ok! Cmon Claudeeee....My arm is getting kinda tiredddd....”  
Raphael looked over at Byleth.  
“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t say hello yet or introduce myself!!! I’m Raphael!”

Byleth tilted her head.  
“R-Raphael?”

He nodded smiling.   
“And your name isssss???”

Byleth blinked and let go of the rope holding onto her tail softly.   
“B-Byleth....”

Raphael was cut off by Claude humming and bringing up a large hose.   
“This bad boy here is connected right to the ocean! So this tank will be filled up in no time!!”  
Everyone watched as he tossed the hose into the tank and pushed forward the small valve as the water quickly began to fill into the tank. 

Lorenz looked down at his feet to see a crab struggling to get back into the water.  
“Aha! Dinner!”  
Lorenz reached down humming happily knowing that the crew would thank him.   
The crab snapped his claw and caught his finger.   
“AAAAAH!!!! Get it off get it off!!!”  
Slyvain sighed and walked over grabbing the crab by the claw and unhinged it from Lorenzens finger.   
“Ay look who just got some crab legs and meat for dinner!”  
Slyvain chuckled waving the crab around and looking over at Lorenz.  
Lorenz glared at him and crossed his arms. 

Claude smiled looking at the fish tank now full of water.   
“Aright Raphael you can bring her over now!”

Raphael carefully moved the lever to angle the net over the giant fish tank.   
“Ok miss Byleth...! I’m going to slowly lower you down into the water now!”

Carefully, Raphael lowered her into the giant fish tank and slowly started to release the net so she could swim out.   
“Alright! I’m putting ya down now!”  
And with that Byleth was set free into the fish tank trying desperately too move but falling to the bottom of the tank because of her tail. She could feel the tank roll around a little as she moved. 

“Hey, Umm..Claude are they supposed to do that...? Ya know..sink to the bottom”  
Raphael started to wind up the net and looked worried for the Mermaid.  
Claude walked over to see Byleth rubbing her tail   
Byleth looked up and noticed Claude stare at her, she quickly turned away hugging her chest in embarrassment...She felt so..Naked.

Slyvain shook his head.   
“Welhp..I give her 4 days to go belly up...I’m gonna go take a nap ANNNND eat some crab...”  
Slyvain walked into one of the doors on the side of the boat and closed to door behind him. 

Lorenz saw Slyvain go into his quarters as he looked up at the sky.   
“Yeah it is getting quite late...want me to head for the closest pier for the night or have Raphael anchor here Claude...?”

Lorenz awaited a response and sighed not getting one right away.   
“Claude?!”  
He then turned to the fish tank to see Claude squatting infront of the glass and slowly bringing his hand to the glass to look at Byleth. 

Claude almost whispered to Lorenz.   
“You think she’ll be okay....”

Lorenz was almost taken aback by his sudden kindness towards to creature.   
“W-Wha? Are you hearing yourself?!?!”

Claude scowled and snapped back and looked at Lorenz almost whispering.   
“Listen, She’s extremely rare and could lead us to a very VERY!! Big treasure, If she goes belly up like Slyvain said, We are going to loose that... That’s all....”  
Claude almost whispered “that’s all”

Lorenz crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.  
“That’s all?”  
He watched as Claude went back to the same position earlier squatting infront of the glass, Only this time he put his hand down. 

“Don’t you think your scaring her..? I mean she has her back to you for a reason??”

Claude sighed a little rubbing his face and standing up.   
“Yeah..your probably right...and as for tonight..let’s just try and pier someplace..I’ll need to bring her into my quarters cause I can’t have other people finding out about her..”  
Claude opened the trap door and brought up a small knapsack closing the door shut.  
“At least we’re have the stoppers still..Anyways..the wind has died down so I don’t think we will need Slyvain but just in case Raphael will stay with you to make sure it doesn’t get windy real quick.”

Lorenz nodded and walked up the small staircase to the wheel again as Raphael went over to the sail strings. 

“Okay Claude, We will call you when we getting close”

Claude nodded to Raphael.  
“Thanks..”  
And with that Claude slowly and carefully pushed the tank causing Byleth to fling to the side he was pushing on causing her face to smush in the glass right where Claudes face was.   
“Oh!! I’m sorry!”

Byleth didn’t say anything in response instead she gave a blank stare her eyes looking into his. It was so weird to be this close to a human..Her family and her school had told her about humans and how scary they where, Or how dangerous and disgusting they looked..But why didn’t he put fear into her, Why did it make her feel secure...

“Byleth right..? I heard Raphael say your name earlier...”

She nodded her head slowly and stayed pressed up on the glass her hands resting upon it. 

“It’s a nice name...I’m Claude! I hope that me and my crew didn’t scare you. I honestly didn’t think you’d be what the map was leading too..And we certainly had no intention of harming or hurting you!”  
Claude looked at her tail and sighed a little feeling some form of guilt.  
“Listen...You probably are confused,scared maybe even angry..But I have something I wanted to discuss with you if that’s alright.”

Byleth once again nodded as a yes and Claude smiled a little.   
“Perfect, okay let me just get you set up!”

Once Byleth got used to the movement of the swaying and rocking of the boat and the water in the tank, she found that it relaxed her and put a calm and at ease feeling into her, She smiled softly and looked around the room that she would be staying in. It was extremely disorganized and scattered. Papers and maps say everywhere and the wall was covered in boards with writing and languages she couldn’t read. The bed was even covered in papers. 

Claude noticed that she was starting to relax as he smiled a little. He took the stoppers for the tank out of the little knapsack and crouched down to put them on the corners of the tank where he had placed it.  
“Heh..I like it too..The movement...you had the same face I did when I was on my first boat..”  
He smiled and threw the little bag onto his bed and slapped his thighs sighing as he stood up.  
“Sorry about my quarters..I know it’s pretty messy...”

Byleth wasn’t sure what to say..She laid there are the bottom of the tank now with a blank expression on her face. Yes she could talk...but she’s also have to go above the water to do so..And she could hear him although he sounded quite muffled.  
She looked at Claude and looked at her tail. 

It took Claude a little bit to piece it together, When he did he slapped his forehead.   
“AH! That’s right! I’m so sorry!!!”

She watched as Claude frantically opened drawer after drawer.   
“Hm..now where was it...AH! Here!”  
Claude smiled and pulled out a long roll of bandage.   
“From the looks of your tail..”  
He stared at her tail walking closer and squinting.   
“Right where it connects is sprained..I have this bandage here and if I wrap it around in that spot it should hold it and make it easier to move! And don’t worry it’s waterproof! I just have to put some clips on it to keep it there!”

Byleth was surprised that he knew exactly what to do and what was wrong..But her next question was how he was going to help her put it on her tail..? 

Claude scanned the messy room and went over to his desk and looked under it to pull out a small stool.   
“Ok there’s that...and...?”  
Claude then walked over to one of the many cabinets and grabbed a large handful of towels and began to place them on the floor neatly spread and stacked, Claude then looked up at her watching curiously.  
“You can breathe outside of water too...Right? I’m just double checking even though I saw ya earlier out of water..”

Byleth nodded her head and Claude nodded back. She was going to wait to tell him she just couldn’t dry up, She certainly didn’t want to rush him.

“Alright Byleth I’m going to have to ask you to   
Try your very VERYYY best to swim to the top of the tank so I can grab you..Can you do that?”  
Claude brought the step stool closer to the tank and stood on it. 

Byleth bit her lip and pushed her body up a little feeling the sharp pain shoot through her tail. She trembled in pain as Claude quickly reached in grabbing her wrist.   
“Got ya! Your doing great By!”

Byleth was taken a little back by the nickname he gave her, But she was more focused on the fact he was trying to pull her out of the tank.   
Claude managed to grab her other arm and slowly pulled her out and held her in his arms princess style. He was surprised how soft her skin was compared to her tail. 

Byleth stared up at Claude who was looking down at her, Her Ocean Blue eyes meeting his emerald green ones. Claude inhaled deeply feeling somehow anxious by those eyes, He smiled trying to break the ice;

“Geez! Haha! Your tail is heavy! I MEAN- I-I LIKE GIRLS LIKE THAT! AH!! I mean—- Ah! Sorry...heh..f-forget I said any of that!”  
Claude stepped down his cheeks a bright red as he slowly placed Byleth down the towels.   
“Okay..so...tell me if I’m hurting you in any way okay...?”

And finally Claude got to hear her voice..He had read mermaids had beautiful voices and they could sing beautifully, And he finally knew they where right..

“Thank you, Claude...”

His cheeks immediately lit up, Her voice was smooth like honey and rang out a beautiful tone.   
He grabbed the bandage and covered his face while biting off a piece.   
“Y-your welcome...”

Byleth laid her back on the towels and rubbed her fingertips on the towel shocked at the soft feeling.   
“W-What is this?!?”

Claude chuckled a little carefully wrapping the wrap around her tail.  
“Heh..that’s a towel..”

Byleth nodded a little.  
“Ohh...I thought it was a blanket, I’ve read so much about a lot of this stuff..”

Claude raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh you guys have book and stuff down in the ocean...? I’m surprised to hear that! I mean I should’ve known when you knew exactly what I was saying haha..”  
Claude carefully took one of the clips from the floor and put the wrap together.   
“Let me know if it’s fine, Try and move a little bit!”

Byleth carefully moved her tail and sighed in relief when pain didn’t shoot into it.   
“It’s perfect..Thank you again...”

Claude smiled and nodded.   
“Yeah it’s not a problem..here let me put ya back”  
Claude carefully bent down and picked up up princess style again and took a stop on the step ladder and slowly placed her tail in first and afterwards her whole body.   
“Perfect!”

Byleth sighed in relief when her tail touched the water.  
She slowly went to the top of the tank leaning over.   
“So..you said you wanted to talk to me...?”

Claude stopped picking up the towels;  
“Ah! That’s right!! I had a deal to make with you!”

Byleth tilted her head.   
“Deal? What kind of deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thanks for tuning into this chapter! I’m really happy that I made this one a bit longer! I hope that you all enjoyed and continue to follow the story!! Leave a comment and a Kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> For updates and more go follow me on Twitter; @pastelbooks1 or @pastelbooks


	3. Do We Have A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth discovers some things about Claude and makes a deal with him. Will she regret it?

Byleth waited at the top of the tank and watched Claude as he untied his shoes and hummed. 

“So..t-that deal you mentioned?”

Claudes eyes met hers as he pulled his shoe off.  
“Ah yes, Well...The only reason me and my crew found you was because of a silly map!”

Byleth tilted her head a little confused.   
“Map..? Hm...do you mind if I see the map..it’s fine if not!”

Claude raised his eyebrow and took off his other shoe and began to walk over to a dresser.  
“Well..I don’t see why not..Let me just light some candles since it’s getting quite dark.”

Byleth nodded a little and watched as he pulled out a matchbox and struck a match and walked around the room lighting all the candles he had. She was completely fascinated by him, she watched as the light slowly started to illuminate the room. She also noted how he almost started to glow with each light he lit.   
Claude turned to look at Byleth to see that she was staring at him. He quickly turned and smiled.   
“Heh...”

Byleth raised an eyebrow.   
“W-what’s funny..”

Claude shook his head.  
“Oh nothing! Now that’s right I was going to tell you about the map. And the deal!”  
Claude went back the dresser and opened the drawer putting the matchbox in and pulling out a small key out.   
“See..I keep my secret possessions in a special spot, you can’t tell anyone about it! Not even my crew!”

Byleth softly nodded and watched as he squatted and reached around the floorboards only to grab a shaking one and pull up.   
“Aha... now”  
Claude slowly pulled out a box and placed it on the floor unlocking it.   
“So...here it issss..”   
The wooden box was a decent size, Claude dumped it all on the ground and upon doing so fell out ALOT of pictures..Papers and small trinkets and coins.   
Now...Byleth didn’t care about the map...Because of what she noticed, Those pictures...was that..

Claude scrambled and picked up everything,   
“My my..heh..I made a bigger mess than I needed too...”   
Byleth stared at him as he piled up the papers one by one.   
“Now..you wanted to see the map...?”  
Claude smiled and grabbed it out of the stack walking over to the tank holding out the paper map.   
“Here!”

Byleth didn’t take the map and didn’t reach for it...Which Claude thought was weird.   
“Hey...? You all okay?”  
Byleth swallowed.   
“Those pictures...Did I see...”

Claude sighed softly   
“You saw huh...Yeah a mermaid...? Well...”  
Claude slowly picked up the stack.   
“This my mother..And..pictures my father took of her..heh”  
Claude held up a picture of her for Byleth to see, His mother was very beautiful. She was shining in the photo...She had her hands running through her long locks with her eyes closed and had a huge smile plastered on her face and sitting in a tidepool. It was sadly in black and white and stained an orange color so she couldn’t decipher what color her tail was..But I for sure was a lighter color. Claude smiled and looked back down at the photos 

Byleth knew it..she had a feeling in her gut...and decided to ask..  
“Where is she now...”

Claude looked up from staring at the photos.   
“My mother..heh..I’m not so sure... that’s one of the many reasons I’m out on the sea..ever since I was a child Ive loved the ocean and it’s vastness. This picture is very special to me since it was my parents secret spot...They would always go there..just to escape everyone”

Byleth questioned more;   
“So...Your not a mermaid like your mother...”

Claude shook his head in response.   
“Nah..my father was a human..and my father went through ALOT to get my mother to be a human...She wanted nothing more than that...so what my father did was find a spell caster to make my mom part human part mermaid! My mom gave birth to me while she was in human form. Sooooo guess that makes me a human!”

Byleths eyes went wide.   
“T-that’s possible!?! I-ive never heard of anything like that!”  
Byleth wasn’t going to admit it, but she was happy that she too may be able to become a human...but something about what Claude struck her as odd...She didn’t want to adresss it...not yet...

“But...My mother, every time water touched her or hit her, she’d shift...Even in the rain...So my father had to make sure she’d stay dry in public..But also..she couldn’t stay human forever so she had to be in water!”

Claude pulled out a small notebook from the pile.   
“This book is what my dad documented..he put in times where my mother was feeling sick and when she was feeling like she was dehydrated. He was trying to find out how long she could be out of water. 

Byleth stayed silent listening to Claude, He probably had so much information stored than any other mermaid ever..and she was lucky enough to hear it all. 

“But yeah...all this stuff is really important to me..I’m hoping to find my mom one day..”

Byleth nodded and began to think.   
“Could she help him...”

Claude sighed and cleared his throat.   
“Enough of that though!!! I wanted to say...  
If you...help me find the hidden treasure I’ll let you go..I hate to say it but your stuck here..the map lead in a line...It’s your migration pattern isn’t it...”  
Claude picked up the map again and handed it to Byleth to look at. 

Sure enough it was...  
“Y-yeah it is...”

“Mhmmm...and the merchant said you’d lead to a great treasure...so tell me now..do you know of such a thing..?”

Byleth stared at him seeing his whole expression change.   
“Cause of course if you don’t..I’m sure that your worth a ton of money..”

Byleth almost scowled, He switched fairly fast....his calm happy demeanor switched into a scheming persona...   
“I-I do know....”

Claude bellowed out a laugh.   
“Ah great!!! I was afraid I’d have to sell ya to some circus!”

Byleth stared at him.   
“Or..how about if I can’t find the treasure I help you find your mother...”

Claude almost immediately stopped laughing   
“Y-you’d huh...”

Byleth smiled a little.  
“Do we have a deal...?”

Claude stood there astonished.   
“Well...”  
He thought of it this way; He wouldn’t be getting the money he wanted so badly... but instead he’d be getting to see his mother again..Or if he was lucky...Maybe both..

“Ok...Byleth..you have a deal..”  
Byleth watched him outstretch his arm to her...She could make out his figure in the candlelight and see a small smirk. 

She slowly took his hand and shook it.   
Byleth hoped she was making the right choice.   
After all...She had no idea where his mother was, Or the treasure......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I haven’t given up on either of my stories! I just have been a little unmotivated!!   
> As always! You can follow and find me on Twitter!   
> @pastebooks1 or @pastelbooks!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Here is my new story!!! It was an idea that I thought would be fun and cute to write!!! So now I have “Poker Face” and A “Call From The Sea”  
> For updates and more follow me @pastelbooks1 or @Pastelbooks on Twitter!


End file.
